


Garlands

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Implied trans characters, M/M, garland moon intro always had me feelin some type of way...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: Old habits die hard, and this year under the Garland Moon Raphael wants to make garlands for all if his new academy friends. But this year he needs to make a very special one for one old friend.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Garlands

Raphael thought, as he picked what was becoming an armful of white roses, that it was kinda funny this had become a habit. Even after he declared himself a man, he was still picking flowers every single year. Honestly, he didnt see why he had to scrap the tradition just because he wasnt a girl. It made his friends happy! 

Thorns barely dented Raphaels heavily calloused fingers as he held a stem in place to cut free with his knife. The greenhouse grew white roses frequently in the Garland Moon, but Raphael had snuck out of the monastery to get his. Things were special this year, Raphael thought to himself unable to keep a smile from taking control of his face. An incredibly special year. While he got flowers for his (and Hildas) friends, he was setting the very best roses in their own pile, for someone he knew would appreciate flowers from this field. 

Before Raphael knew it, he had more than enough roses to bring home. He collected two armfuls and a basketful of freshly cut roses. Maybe he could give some out if the monastery ran out! Or, there might be enough for some more crowns! If he ran, maybe he could make and hand deliver crowns for Maya and his grandpa-- ah, but then he would have to skip another day of classes. The professor (and his grades for that matter) wouldnt be too happy with him for that. Plus, Hilda promised that shed do her preserving thing and send some roses back to them. Speaking of, he should probably start heading back before his and Hildas roses went bad! Ah, but there were some other plants over there he could use… some he remembered from years ago. He smiled, tenderly plucking bahiagrass and clovers and so much more from the overgrown patches.   
\--  
Raphael got back to campus in the dead of the night. The gatekeeper looked at him pitifully, as they both knew that the professor would probably nonverbally chew Raphael out in the morning. But Raphael just kept his smile on and greeted the small guard. No sense worrying about that tonight! 

Hilda was a bit disgruntled at being woken up at whatever unholy hour of the night it was, but still thanked Raphael and sleepily reminded him to put his flowers in water so they didnt wilt. 

It took until he got back to his room to realize how tired he was after jogging for… well, a long time. It felt like the whole day pretty much. Raphael was pretty tough, but right now his legs felt like jelly. He emptied out old birthday flowers from the professor and put as many of his giant bunch in the vase as he could. Luckily, he got most of them in, plus the special plants of course. Gosh, he was gonna love this…

Raphael lied down on his bed, the position feeling like heaven after such a long day. He was sweaty, dirty, and tired, but he was also excited to make garlands the next day.  
\--  
Yup, the professor made him weed the fields until his arms hurt almost as bad as his legs! He wouldnt expect anything less from the guy! After he finished and got another signed lecture from Byleth, it was time. He walked as fast as he could back to his room with his legs wobbling and screaming from the other night. If he shaved off the thorns and wove the stems together quickly enough, he could deliver these by sunset! 

So he worked! Raphael whittled off thorns and wove stems with the precision someone like Raphael could only achieve through years of muscle memory. And boy, did he have a lot of muscles to remember how to gently weave together the rigid rose stems! Soon, he had many sturdy crowns of white roses stacked on his dusty writing desk. There was just one more to make. He made it carefully and slowly to be sure all of his love was intertwined with the stems of the flowers and weeds alike. He pressed a kiss to the biggest rose, and stood to head out.

Most were given to his friends, and Raphael was delighted to see how happy everyone was at receiving a garland. Most didnt spend the time on making garlands if they werdnt in relationships, especially not for friends. But Raphael, arms full of garlands and a face full of smiles did, and his friends were thankful to feel so thought of. But it was hard not to notice the biggest garland around his arm. It was strung with the colors of flowers that were too common for many nobles to identify and the largest, most pristine roses of all the garlands. Some tried to ignore it, others wondered why they werent given it, but many of his friends smiled at it, wishing Raphael good luck.

Raphael carried that good luck all the way to his last destination. It was dark out by now, making the garlands might have taken longer than he thought. But it was ok, the sun had only just set and the lights under the door he was standing in front of were still on. Raphael knocked, excitement buzzing through his knuckles as he did. 

The door clicked, then opened, revealing Ignatz. He was still in his uniform, despite having been in his room for a bit. Raphael fondly thought that Ignatz might have been too focused on his studies or paintings to remember as he so often did when they were children.

"Huh? Raphael?" Ignatz said, eyes wide in shock. After all, Ignatz had been trying to run away from Raphael since school started. Raphael could almost see Ignatz reach in his brain for some excuse to shut the door. It disheartened Raphael, but if telling Ignatz that he wasnt the source of Raphaels problems didnt convince Ignatz that he could hang around Raphael, Raphael hoped the flowers did.

"I got something to give you! Can I come in?" Raphael smiled before Ignatzs brain could find an excuse. A pause was had and Raphael only repeated his request. "Can I?"

Ignatz couldnt bring himself to say no and stepped aside, letting Raphael walk in. Ignatzs room was neat, but his desk was covered in papers and his desk chair was slid all tbe way out. Raphael took a seat of Ignatzs bed while the latter sat in the chair.

"Uh, so…" Ignatz awkwardly started. Raphael looked at the boy fondly before slipping the garland off of his arm.

"Made this for you!" Raphael beamed, holding it out. Ignatz looked at the colorful crown with wide eyes.

"For… for me? But- wait! I dont have anything to give back! A-and-" Ignatz babbled panickedly, in disbelief that he was getting anything. Raphael sighed and smiled, cutting the other boy off.

"Yknow where I got these?" Ignatz stalled a bit, caught off guard before making a timid guess.

"Oh, of course, you probably just had extras from the greenhouse and filled it in with the weeds, right?"

"Nah," Raphael smiled and looked at ignatz tenderly. "Remember the first time our moms took us out to show us how to make garlands? And we made that mud soup and used this grass as pepper?"

"...and we gathered those little clover flowers for our moms because they wouldnt let us touch the roses…. That field? All- all the way in Leicester?" 

"Mhm!" Raphael beamed. "You were so happy then! So I wanted to make you a garland out of the stuff there!"

Ignatz looked at the garland, then at Raphael.

"But… you could have just taken a flower or two from there. Why… why spend time making such a garland just for me? I know they can be for friends but I shouldnt-" Ignatz bit his lip and backpedaled upon seeing Raphaels pout. "E… even if I could be your friend, this is so fancy, its the kind of garland you should only give-!"

Ignatz stopped in his tracks. _Romantically. You should only be giving this garland romantically._ All the while Raphael wouldnt stop looking at him with all the fondness on the world. Ignatz finally processed it.

"I… is it?" Ignatz questioned quietly. Raphaels smile grew bigger and he nodded. Ignatz thought for a moment.

And a moment more.

Raphael had remembered a place from their early childhoods and brought Ignatz back a piece simply because he was happy.

Ignatz reached out and accepted the garland, putting it on his head. Raphael smiled widely, his dimples making little holes in his cheeks.

"A-and…. Just so we're clear?" Ignatz said timidly. He reached trembling hands out to cup Raphaels cheeks and leaned into his childhood best friend's face. His thin, puckered lips all but sank into Raphaels plush ones. It was but a peck, yet they both savored the second they shared it. "I… I think I also feel… uhm… romantically about you."

With their faces a couple inches apart again, Ignatz could clearly see Raphaels face again. His smile had somehow grown and his eyes were soft with wonder. He looked as if someone had handed him the whole world. It was then Ignatz realized, he was Raphaels whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to go all 2007 era ff.net writer and give a silly script style epilogue.
> 
> Ignatz: wait.... isnt that meadow a full days travel? On horseback?
> 
> Raphael: yeah! But i ran both ways so i could make the whole trip in a day!
> 
> Ignatz: wh-WHAT? Raphael, how have you not collapsed??? Oh, goddess! Uhm, uhm, come on! I! I'll carry you to your room! Your legs need to rest!


End file.
